Lasting Lover
by Nevin c'Edelweys
Summary: Naruto sangat mencintainya, bagi Naruto gadis itu adalah wanita pujaannya sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Di mata Naruto dia sangatlah sempurna; bak bidadari yang turun dari Khayangan. Sangat cantik dan tak berdosa. Tapi kenyataannya…?   read it!
1. Lasting Lover: Broken

**Declare: ****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Synopsis: Naruto sangat mencintainya, bagi Naruto gadis itu adalah wanita pujaannya sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Di mata Naruto dia sangatlah sempurna; bak bidadari yang turun dari Khayangan. Sangat cantik dan tak berdosa. Tapi kenyataannya…?

"Perkataan,"

'Pikiran,'

Di cerita Ini Naruto berumur 17 tahun.

**.**

"Ayolah Sasuke," pinta Sakura dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Tidak Sakura, Naruto adalah sahabatku."

Sahut Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura menarik bahunya hingga Sasuke kembali berhadapan dengannya lalu Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga kini bibir mereka terpisah. Sakura tidak mau kalah dan kembali merayu Sasuke.

'Naruto, maafkan aku.' Batin Sasuke.

-.

"Naruto, turutilah apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu."

suara Kushina yang lembut terdengat sedang membujuk anak tunggalnya yang sangat keras kepala.

Naruto terus memandang ke lantai dan tidak berani memandang ibunya.

Dia hanya terdiam.

"Kali ini saja… Naruto, setiap orang tua pasti dan selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

"Tapi Bun, aku yakin bahwa dia adalah yang terbaik bagiku,"

Kini Kushina bergeser dari tempat duduknya dan lebih mendekatkan diri lagi pada anaknya, lalu dengan tangan kanannya ia mengusap-usap bahu dan punggung anaknya sembari berkata;

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Naruto, tidakah kau lihat tingkah lakunya saat kau memperkenalkannya pada kami beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia sangat kacau; terutama dari tatapan dan cara berpakaiannya. Dengan melihat semua itu saja, kami dapat mengetahui bahwa dia bukanlah gadis yang kau kira." Jelas Kushina pada anaknya.

Naruto terdiam, karena walau bagaimanapun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya itu benar adanya.

"Cobalah untuk mengerti dan dengarlah apa kata kami. Kau adalah anak yang baik, kau pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dari dia."

Naruto langsung membantahnya, "Bunda, tolong jangan jelek-jelekan dia lagi! Aku sudah besar dan aku tahu apa yang baik dan yang tidak untuk ku!"

Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari kamarnya, namun ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura memang benar,Ayah dan Bunda memang tidak suka akan dirinya dan berusaha memisahkan kami dengan meracuni pikiranku."

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Naruto kini terkaget karena putra kesayangannya kini berani melawan, membentak dan menuduhnya dengan hal yang keji.

"Naruto…"

Rintih Kushina pelan seiring dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap pergi entah kemana.

_Well…_ kurasa seluruh dunia pun tahu kemana kakinya menuntun.

-.

Naruto mencoba membuka pintu apartemen sahabatnya dan terkejut saat mendapati bahwa pintunya tidak dikunci.

'Sasuke bodoh, bagaimana jika ada maling! Dasar—' batin Naruto berhenti saat;

Naruto mendengar ada suara bising di dalam apartement Sasuke; sahabat baiknya. Namun yang membuatnya aneh adalah karena ia mendengar ada suara wanita yang sangat mirip dengan suara pujaan hatinya di dalam apartemen sahabatnya itu.

Lalu dia mendengar suara sahabatnya dan wanita yang dicintainya itu lebih jelas saat ia mengambil langkah menuju ruang tamu.

Naruto terus mendekati suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari kamar sahabatnya.

Dan kali ini di pintu kamar sahabatnya terlihat ada sedikit celah hingga membuat suara mereka semakin terdengar dengan _semakin_ dan _semakin_ jelas.

Kini ia dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya;

"Ayolah Sasuke,"

Terdengar suara pujaan hatinya dengan sangat menggoda di balik pintu itu. namun yang membuat Naruto paling terkejut adalah jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak Sakura, Naruto adalah sahabatku."

"Jangan bilang kau merasa bersalah setelah bertahun-tahun kita melakukannya,"

Naruto bingung dan otaknya seolah sangat sulit untuk mencerna semua itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika Naruto tahu? Tidakah kau mencintainya walaupun hanya sedikit setelah bertahun-tahun kalian bersama,"

"Aku? Mencintainya? Tentu saja tidak! Dia itu hanyalah lelaki bodoh yang ku kencani hanya agar dapat dekat denganmu… Sasuke,"

"Tapi Saku—" semenjak itu tidak terdengar suara keduanya lagi.

Naruto kini telah muak dengan drama yang tengah sahabat dan kekasihnya lakukan di belakangnya.

'Jadi selama ini aku hanya…' hatinya tidak mampu melanjutkannya.

Emosi membakar tubuhnya hingga ia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dan membuat kaget sahabat dan kekasihnya yang kala itu sedang… _berciuman _(_**!**_) dengan mesra.

Sasuke yang kala itu hanya memakai celana jeansnya dengan dada yang terbuka terlihat kaget setengah mati akan kedatangan Naruto; sahabatnya dan kekasih dari kekasih gelapnya.

SedangkanSakura yang kala itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya yang sangat tipis itu terlihat tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Sasuke; sahabat dari kekasihnya dan sekaligus adalah kekasih gelapnya.

Naruto terlihat sangat marah sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke yang biasanya sangat tenang kini banjir dengan keringat dingin.

"Naruto, kau—"

"Naruto-kun, kami—"

Sasuke dan Sakura berbicara bersamaan namun dihentikan oleh Naruto

"Cukup Uchiha! Dan kau juga!"

Mereka langsung diam.

Naruto menundukan wajahnya dan berkata, "Jadi selama ini kalian melakukan semua ini di belakangku? Sudah berapa lama? Huh… aku memang bodoh, ku pikir kedekatan kalian tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, ternyata kalian memang lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku tidak menyangka kau tega berbuat seperti ini Uchiha—"

"Nar—' ucap Sasuke memotong Naruto.

"Sst… diamlah. Hell…! Aku memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Kiba dan Shino hanya demi kau dan kini… aku benar-benar bodoh!"

Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Naruto-ku—"

"STOP PANGGIL AKU 'NARUTO-KUN'! AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA!" bentak Naruto pada Sakura yang seolah tak bersalah dan tak punya malu itu.

Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa mendengar temannya membentak Sakura.

"Baiklah, jalani saja urusan kalian sendiri. Aku tidak mau tahu, karena mulai sekarang kita bukanlah siapa-siapa. Anggaplah aku tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupan kalian."

Lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan mantan sahabat dan pacarnya yang seolah speechless itu.

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan! Aku membentak Bunda dan membuatnya menangis hanya demi… ha! Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' ratap Naruto.

Naruto yang bingung kini pergi ke tempat kesukaannya untuk menenangkan dan menjernihkan pikirannya agar dia bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Saat sampai dia membuka atap mobilnya; membiarkan segarnya angin pantai menerpanya dengan bebas hingga rambutnya yang jabrik bergerak tak karuan.

Dulu di saat-saat seperti ini sahabat masa kecilnya selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya dan dengan baik hatinya memberikan solusi yang Naruto yakini bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik.

'Kurasa dia dapat membantuku,' pikirnya.

Lalu naruto men-dial salah satu kontak di handphonenya.

Setelah beberapa kali mendengar; nuuut… nuuuut… akhirnya ada suara seorang yang menjawab dengan suaranya yang terdengar baru bangun tidur itu.

"What the hell! Aren't you known what time is it! Fu—" tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara Naruto.

"Yo… Neji, aku mengganggu mu? Aku minta maaf, aku…" suara Naruto terdengar sangat parau.

Mata Neji langsung melotot ketika mendengar suara sahabatnya yang seperti itu; sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara Naruto yang begitu hancur.

"Naruto, tidak… hanya saja tadi aku kira salah satu teman sekolah ku. Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Naruto, bicaralah padaku. Kau tahu aku kan?" Sambung Neji.

"Em… dia… ternyata… selama ini—dia—menghianatiku."

"Dengan?"

Kini Neji mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke."

"Apa!—em, maaf. Sejak?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti—namun… kurasa sudah lama. Dan yang membuatku sangat…karena dia ternyata sama sekali tidak mencintaku dan selama ini alasan dia berpacaran denganku hanya untuk mendekati Sasuke. Dan—dan—aku sangat sakit ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke melakukan ini padaku… selama ini, mereka melakukannya di belakangku,"

"Tenangkan pikiranmu," ucap Neji.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku telah membentak Bunda ku untuk yang pertama kalinya hanya karena dia… aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Dan—Kiba juga, aku memutuskan tali persahabatan kami saat Kiba berusaha memperingatkanku bahwa dia adalah wanita yang tidak baik. Aku—"

"Aku mengerti Naruto. Menurutku kau memang salah; namun Love is Blind men…! Dan aku yakin Ibu mu dan Kiba akan mengerti dengan hal itu. Walau bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyayangi mu, ingat?"

"Tapi kurasa—"

"Berhentilah dengan semua 'Kurasa dan Kurasa' mu itu. lihat apa jadinya dengan semua kurasa-mu itu!" seru Neji.

FlashBack:

"Kurasa dia adalah gasi yang baik. Dan kurasa dia adalah jododhku, cinta sejatiku!" seru Naruto pada Neji saat ia menceritakan tentang pacar barunya yang berambut pink itu.

End FlashBack

"Em…"

"Lalu bagaimana rencana mu seterusnya?" tanya Neji.

"Aku… aku akan menerima usul Ayah untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku di luar negeri."

"Di mana?"

"Entahlah… Ayah bilang itu semua terserah padaku. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan untuk memisahkanku dari wanita sialan itu. Namun setelah ku pikir… tidak ada gunanya juga aku terus berada di Jepang; hanya untuk melihat mereka setiap hari?"

Neji tertawa di ujung telpon sana. Naruto bingung;

'Memang apa yang lucu?' gumam hatinya.

"Kau bercanda kan? C'mon Naruto, kita sudah lama tak bertemu! Kuliahlah di sini, bersama ku! Aku jamin kau akan segera melupakannya!"

Seru Neji dengan semangat '45.

Naruto kini menyadari tentang kebodohannya dan tersenyum.

"Kau—ah! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sejak tadi! Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan! USA, I'm coming!"

-.

How**?**

**bagus gak? Tolong review kalau kamu pengen aku lanjutin FanFic ini!**

**Dan aku bakalan lanjut kalau ada 5 review.**

**Thank you for wasting your time reading my boring FanFic!**

**Thank you very much!**


	2. Lasting Lover: Progress

Di kantor Minato;

"USA? Bukankah kau menolak tawaranku untuk bersekolah di luar negeri. Kenapa mendadak kau mau menerima tawaran itu? Bukankah kau sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah," seru Minato sambil terus sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya itu.

Menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses tidaklah mudah, karena sangat sulit untuk membagi waktunya untuk keluarga terutama untuk putranya. Alhasil, inilah yang akan terjadi: perbincangan yang canggung dan banyak kata yang tersimpan tak terucap.

Hening.

"…aku berubah pikiran Ayah, aku mau kuliah di USA. Lagi pula di sana ada Neji; Ayah ingat Neji kan?"

Saat mendengar kata _Neji_, Minato langsung menunjukan reaksinya; ia kini melihat Naruto tepat di matanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, seolah bertanya.

Kini kedua lautan saling beradu dalam bisu.

"Ah. Apa kau yakin Nak?" tanya Minato serius.

"Ya Ayah, aku yakin. Dan Ayah tidak usah khawatir, di sana ada Neji. Lagipula kita kan memiiki rumah di USA, walaupun memang sedikit jauh dari rumahnya, tapi satu komplek kok." Kekeh Naruto.

"Jika itu keputusanmu."

"Jadi… Ayah mengijinkannya?" kini dapat terlihat senyuman di bibir Naruto.

"Hm." Jawab Minato singkat sambil kembali fokus pada dokumen-dokumen di mejanya.

"Lalu, kapan aku bisa pergi?" Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Kapan saja kau mau."

"Terima kasih Ayah. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Minato hanya tersenyum hangat pada anaknya itu.

Dan kini Naruto pergi meninggalkan kantor Ayahnya untuk memberi tahu Kushina, Bundanya tercinta tentang kepergiannya ke USA.

Di sisi Lain;

'Uchiha Sasuke, that bastard!'maki Neji dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Lalu dia mengambil telpon rumahnya dan mulai memijit angka-angka yang ada untuk menelpon seseorang. Setelah beberapa lama, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban, Neji memutuskan telponnya sambil memaki-maki telpon di hadapannya.

"Argh…! Mana lagi tu anak! Keadaan genting kayak gini susah banget dihubungin!" namun jemarinya mencoba menghubungi nomor itu terus menerus.

Kekesalannya memuncak dan dia menutup teleponnya dengan keras, namun untungnya tidak sampai rusak atau dibantingnya. Ya… mengingat Hiashi yang sangat galak, tak heran Neji yang terlampau kesal itu masih bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan tak membuat kehebohan di pagi hari, khususnya saat Ayahnya itu ada di rumah.

'Tahan emosimu Neji… ingat, Ayah di rumah, Hiashi-Otou-san ada di rumah,' Neji mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak langsung membanting sesuatu yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

'Hey… so what?' suara lain menggema di otaknya.

'You asking me? Daddy is home! H-O-M-E! get it! HOME! HERE!' otak Neji berteriak

'Oh yeah…' suara otaknya itu menjawab dengan santai seolah tak berdosa.

Akhirnya Neji menyerah dan mulai menghubungi nomor yang lain, syukurlah kali ini ada yang mengangkat.

'Finale!'

Suara seorang nenek tua terdengar dari ujung telepon sana, "Moshi-moshi, kediaman Keluarga Aburame. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Neji menarik napas lega, karena ternyata otaknya yang pintar masih berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Neji hanya menerka saja, karena beberapa bulan yang lalu Shino pernah bercerita tentang neneknya yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap libur sekolah dan sempat diberi tahu nomor teleponnya, untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti saat ini. Namun bodohnya saat itu Neji tak terlalu ambil pusing dan melupakannya seperti angin yang berlalu.

Tak terpikir olehnya akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Tak disangka kali ini dia merasa sangat berterima kasih atas kejeniusannya karena biasanya ia selalu sebal menjadi anak genius, yang sangat kaku dan menanggung beban yang berat, lebih dari anak-anak lain.

Terutama beban sebagai penerus Keluarga Hyuuga.

Untunglah Neji seorang Jenius hingga dapat ingat dengan nomor telpon Kediaman Aburame. Walaupun awalnya hanya tebakan belaka.

"Aku Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Shino, ada hal penting yang harus kami diskusikan," seru Neji pada nenek tua itu.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Neji menunggu dengan sabarnya hingga suara stoic Shino terdengar, "Yo Hyuuga."

"Hi, I know, to the point. Ini soal Naruto," Neji mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan menjaga suaranya agar tetap stabil dan rendah hingga emosinya tidak tampak terlalu jelas.

"Naruto, kenapa dengannya?" kini dapat terdengar suara Shino mulai berubah, entah perubahan macam apa namun terasa berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

Sungguh sangat sulit untuk memprediksikan seorang Aburame, sama halnya dengan para Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang selalu berhasil mengendalikan emosi mereka hingga tak mudah terbaca oleh siapapun.

"Ceritanya panjang," ucap Neji sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku punya waktu untuk itu,"

Lalu Neji mulai bercerita tentang semua hal yang menimpa Naruto yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian yang sangat penting dalam persahabatan mereka semua.

"Apa kau yakin? Bunda bisa ikut pergi bersamamu jika kau mau," tawar Kushina pada Naruto.

Sejujurnya sangat sulit bagi Kushina untuk melepas Naruto. Walau bagaimana pun Naruto tetaplah anak kesayangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak usah Bun, aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena sudah membentakmu pagi tadi."

Naruto tak berani menatap wajah Ibunya secara langsung, karena jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, ia merasa tak pantas dan sangat bersalah karena sudah berburuk sangka pada Bundanya sendiri hanya karena perkataan wanita yang jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapa.

Dengan mengingat semua itu, kini Naruto kembali teringat dengan pengkhianatan yang telah dilakukan oleh dua orang yang merupakan salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya, hingga kebusukan mereka terbongkar.

"Tidak apa, Bunda mengerti. Kau masih labil Naruto, jadi pantas kamu marah-marah seperti itu. Bunda pun salah, karena terlalu memaksakan kehendak terhadapmu, padahal Bunda tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Dan kurasa jika kau tidak mau terpisahkan dengannya, kau bisa mengurungkan niatmu dan menolak tawaran Ayahmu ini. Kau tidak harus pergi," bisik Kushina dan tanpa ia sadari tetesan air mata mulai menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Tidak Bun, ini adalah pilihanku dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Ayah. Aku sadar, kalian memang benar,"

Kushina kaget mendengar hal itu, dia yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi hingga Anaknya bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu, baru saja tadi pagi Naruto bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo, namun kini dia pun kekeh ingin pergi melanjutkan sekolah di USA.

Bukan berarti Kushina melarang, namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Dan bahkan kini anak kesayangannya mengakui bahwa ia benar tentang kekasihnya.

Batin Kushina bertanya-tanya.

"Hey… apa yang terjadi?" Kushina kini menaruh lengannya di atas lengan Naruto dan menatap lurus pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan, disusul oleh suaranya yang agak serak, "Tidak ada apa-apa Bunda, ini keputusanku. Dan… aku akan pergi malam ini juga."

Kushina makin kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Nani! Malam ini? Kenapa cepat sekali? Kau kan belum mempersiapkan apa-apa Naruto."

Kini Kushina menggenggam erat lengan Naurto.

"Ayah bilang aku bisa pergi kapan saja. Apalagi dengan nilaiku yang cukup bagus, aku yakin aku bisa memasuki Universitas yang sama dengan Neji."

"Naruto… pikirkanlah lagi, jangan terbawa emosi," bujuk Kushina.

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat dan ini final. "

Dengan itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan ibunya di taman belakang.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai…"

Seru Kushina dengan nada yang terdengar seperti komando bagi Naruto untuk kembali duduk namun tidak sambil berteriak.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Kushina lalu berkata, "Itu keputusanku. Dan sekarang ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum kepergianku ini. Aku pergi dulu,"

'Naruto…' batin Kushina.

Naruto pun pergi untuk menemui sahabat lamanya, Kiba dan Shino. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang berada di rumah.

Hingga Naruto berasumsi bahwa dia telah melukai sahabatnya itu terlalu dalam hingga untuk sekedar bertemu saja mereka enggan.

-.

Kushina hanya dapat memandanginya dari jauh kepergian Naruto; hatinya masih tidak rela terpisah dari anaknya.

"Tenanglah, dia sudah besar. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Koishii." Minato berkata sambil memeluk wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kushina melarang Naruto dengan keras karena dia tak bisa melepaskan Naruto, anaknya satu-satunya yang jelas ia ketahui sedang patah hati itu.

"Ini sangat berat…" lirih Kushina dalam pelukan suaminya.

Minato hanya membelai rambutnya lembut, "Kau wanita yang kuat, aku yakin kau bisa melewati semua ini,"

Chu.

Minato mengecup kening Kushina.

"Menangislah sepuas hatimu," ucapnya pelan.

-.

**Semoga kalian semua suka! dan jangan luppa komentarnya Senpai!  
**

**Nevin minta maaf untuk ketelatan update, soalnya Nevin sibuk mempersiapkan untuk UN. Dan Alhamdulillah Nevin telah melewatinya kini tinggal tunggu hasilnya aja!**

_Nevin akan coba untuk tetap lanjut kalau ada review yang cukup. jadi bagi yang suka dengan plotnya, tolong review.  
_

**kalau ada yang review itu, serasa ada yang menghargai hasil kerja keras kita! jadi lebih semangat!**

ja nee!

-Nevin c'Edelweys-**  
**


	3. Lasting Lover : Old Friend

_"Hidup hanya sekali. Jalani kehidupan dan matilah dengan jalan kehidupan yang kau inginkan. Tapi apapun jalan yangg kau pilih, jangan lupa untuk melindungi orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu."_

Itulah pesan terakhir Minato sebelum keberangkatan Naruto, dan yang selalu terngiang di telinga dan benak Naruto selama perjalanannya.

-.

Sesosok pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata putihnya yang terus menatap tajam pada setiap orang yang ia lewati dan melewatinya.

Entah apa yang sedang ia cari di tengah kerumunan manusia yang memadati tempat itu. Namun pencariannya tidaklah sia-sia.

Mata pemuda berambut panjang dengan jaket putihnya itu berubah menjadi hangat dan seulas senyum terpancar dari bibir sexynya.

Hentakan kakinya terhenti sekejap hanya untuk melanjutkannya lagi dengan pelan.

Senyumannya semakin lebar seiring dengan alunan langkah kakinya yang kuat namun seolah tanpa beban itu.

Matanya tertuju pada sesosok lelaki sebayanya.

Lelaki itu berambut pirang yang sangat mencolok dan membawa koper besar yang terlihat tidak terlalu ringan.

"Yo… Neji, what's up," sapa lelaki pirang itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

Neji meraih tangannya dan memeluknya dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Naruto,"

Lalu mereka pun melepaskan pelukan persahabatan mereka karena banyak orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

_Well…_ _gimana ngga? Biasanya yang ganteng sih yang punya kelainan_ (_**!**_)

Tangan Neji meraih koper yang ada di samping Naruto, "Biar kubantu, kau pasti lelah,"

Naruto mencegahnya sembari berkata, "Aku tidak selemah itu,"

Lalu Naruto menunjukan cengirannya yang sangat terkenal itu, namun gagal.

Neji dapat melihat dengan jelas di matanya terpancar kesedihan yang teramat dalam dan hal itu membuat Neji ingin pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk mendaratkan pukulan mautnya pada Si Pemuda Uchiha.

"Naruto… kau—"

Sebelum Neji berhasil menyelesaikannya, Naruto memotongnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Hey… aku lapar, kau tahu tempat ramen yang enak tidak?"

Lalu Naruto meninggalkan Neji yang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba dan sedih yang bercampur aduk.

Dan itu membuat Naruto sadar bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah suatu kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang harus dia hadapi walaupun hatinya terus berteriak, memohon untuk terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Neji yang terus memandanginya hanya dapat mengikuti sahabatnya itu dari belakang, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Saat mereka keluar dari Airport, Naruto berkata sesuatu pada Neji dan membuatnya tertcengang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu.

Sungguh banyak kejutan yang dibawa oleh sahabat berambut pirangnya itu.

"Neji, tolong… bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jika kau memandangku dengan tatapan itu, entah sampai kapan aku dapat bertahan—sungguh… aku—aku tak—tolonglah… kumohon," suara Naruto sangat lemah sampai-sampai Neji mengira kalau Naruto sedang menangis jika saja dia tidak mengenal sahabat masa kecilnya itu lebih baik.

"Maafkan aku Naruto,"

Kini Neji menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang.

"Lalu apa lagi yang kita tunggu, bukankah kau lapar? Aku tahu tempat ramen yang terenak di sini. Walaupun memang tak seenak Ramen Ichiraku, tapi kurasa cukup untuk mengganjal rasa rindumu pada ramen dan Jepang."

Lalu Neji membawa Naruto dengan mobil sport kesayangannya menuju Icha Icha Bentou, restoran Jepang.

Di sana tersedia berbagai jenis makanan Jepang, termasuk ramen. Selain itu suasana di Icha Icha Bentou sama seperti Jepang: tenang, sunyi dan nyaman juga natural.

Naruto pun berhasil menampung dua mangkuk ramen sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum lemah dan rasa sedih, kecewa, amarah bercampur aduk dalam batinnya.

Tangannya mengepal dan gigi-giginya dengan kuat saling beradu menahan rasa jengkel dan keinginannya untuk memukul seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

'Si Berengsek Uchiha harus membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan pada sahabatku, tunggulah pembalasanku Uchiha. Dan ini bukanlah ancaman namun janjiku padamu,' batin Neji kesal.

Selama Naruto memakan ramen-ramennya, hati dan pikirannya selalu terbayang saat dia memergoki kekasihnya bersama sahabat baiknya.

Seringkali Naruto menghentikan makannya saat terbayang kemesraannya dulu saat bersama Sakura yang hanya menaburkan garam di luka hatinya yang meradang.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia bersama dengan Gadis berambut pink itu. Saat-saat di mana mereka bersama penuh canda, tawa dan saat mereka bertengkar, semua itu terasa manis.

Namun kenangan manis yang telah mereka rajut semenjak awal mula SMA itu hilang dan ternoda begitu saja, hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Kini semua kenangan manis itu berubah menjadi racun yang perlahan membunuh Naruto dari dalam.

Saat itu Naruto tersadar ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang.

"Naruto… Naruto? Naruto…!" teriak Neji sambil menggerakan bahunya.

"—ah,"

"Ramemmu sudah habis, apa kau ingin tambah?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi memandangi sahabatnya yang terus memasukan sumpit kosong ke mulutnya.

"Gomen…" jawab Naruto lalu menaruh sumpitnya di atas mangkuk ramen yang kosong.

Kepalanya tertunduk, entah karena malu atau… yang jelas Neji lebih mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan saat sahabat masa kecilnya sedang merasakan dilema yang sehebat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto,"

Sunyi.

Waktu pun berlalu.

Baru kali ini Neji merasakan waktu seolah melambat hingga hening yang kini menyelimuti kedua sahabat ini terasa begitu lama.

Neji pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengawali percakapan.

"Na—" namun dia terpotong oleh Naruto.

"—Aku tidak menemukan mereka. Neji… aku sudah mencari mereka, namun sepertinya aku telah bertindak terlalu jauh hingga tak satu pun mau menemuiku. Aku—aku…"

"Kuyakin mereka hanya kecewa padamu, karena kau tidak mempercayai mereka. Tapi yakinlah, bahwa mereka akan memaafkanmu, karena walau bagaimanapun kita adalah sahabat, kau ingat?" sahut Neji pelan.

Neji yang sangat mahir mengontrol emosinya kini benar-benar kewalahan untuk menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

Bagaimana tidak, sahabat terbaiknya kini sedang menghadapi dilema dan yang kini dia lihat bukanlah sahabatnya yang dulu melainkan sesosok manusia yang rapuh dan seolah tak bernyawa. Terkadang tatapan matanya pun kosong.

Dan semua itu membuat Neji meringis melihat sahabatnya hancur tanpa dapat ia tolong walau hanya untuk mengurangi sedikit derita yang dialami sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yang salah, aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh tapi.., Sungguh… aku tak bermaksud untuk—untuk…"

"Untuk apa?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan jaket tebal berkaca mata hitam datang dan mengejutkan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," tutur Neji dengan wajah lega sambil mempersilahkannya duduk.

Sementara itu mata Naruto terus menatap pemuda itu seolah tak percaya.


	4. Lasting Lover : Off the Ground

"Kau… b-bagaimana bisa…"

Suara Naruto pelan dan sedikit serak.

Lelaki berkaca mata itu hanya tersenyum kecil di balik kerah jaketnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Akulah yang memberitahunya." Ujar Neji. "Sesaat setelah kau menelpon, kuputuskan untuk menghubungi Shino dan Kiba. Namun, aku tak punya nomor telepon Kiba. Jadi kutelpon saja Shino,"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan berkata, "_Gomen_, tak seharusnya aku bersikap begitu padamu. Kita… kau adalah sahabatku, dan aku? Aku malah lebih membela wanita sialan itu dibandingkanmu. Sahabat macam apa aku ini!"

Naruto meremas kedua lututnya, perasaannya tak menentu. Di sisi lain dia merasakan rasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Namun, dia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan semua itu terjadi.

Naruto teringat kejadian itu. saat itu matahari dengan teriknya menyinari Kota Konoha.

**flashback**

_**Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sedang bermain basket disinari oleh teriknya matahari sore di musim panas.**_

_**Naruto sebagai ketua tim yang beranggotakan Shikamaru dan Chouji, melawan Sasuke, Kiba dan Shino.**_

_**Pertandingan berakhir dengan Tim Naruto sebagai pemenangnya.**_

"_**Ah… merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru sebelum berbaring dengan menyilangkan tangan untuk menyanggah kepalanya dan melihat awan sore di tepi lapangan.**_

"_**Hey! Kembalikan makananku, anjing nakal!" seru Chouji pada Akamaru, anjing kesayangan Kiba.**_

_**Kiba yang mendengar teriakkan Chouji mengambil Akamaru kedalam pelukanny. "Tenanglah, Chouji, dia hanya lapar! Nanti kuganti!" sewotnya.**_

_**Ketika Chouji hendak memulai pertikaian dengan Kiba, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan menghentikan mereka.**_

"_**Hey… kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto. "Sudahlah… itu kan hanya makanan,"**_

_**Naruto berusaha melerai mereka. Namun, usaha Naruto gaga. Kiba dan Chouji semakin ngotot, apalagi dengan tenaga Chouji yang amat dahsyat membuat Naruto kewalahan.**_

"_**Hey! Tolong aku! Kalian ini bagaimana sih… hey, Sasuke! Katakan sesuatu!" seru Naruto pada sahabat baiknya itu, namun tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari Sasuke.**_

_**Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit… entahlah, seperti ada sesuat di matanya.**_

_**Dan hal itu terlihat sangat aneh bagi seorang Uchiha yang selalu tanpa expresi.**_

"…_**maaf Naruto, tapi aku ada urusan. Aku pergi," dengan itu Sasuke meraih ranselnya dan pergi dengan kecepatan penuh menggunakan motor sport kesayangannya.**_

"_**Wow… ada apa dengannya?" bingung Naruto.**_

"_**Ya, biasanya kau yang pergi paling awal karena ada kencan dengan Si Pinky Girl," tutur Chouji berusaha menggoda Naruto.**_

_**Naruto hanya tertawa lebar. "Tapi… Sasuke ada urusan apa ya?" gumam Naruto yang kini kepalanya diliputi oleh rasa penasaran.**_

"_**Kurasa dia sedang berkencan," seru Shino sambil membuka jaketnya yang tebal, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cukup tampan dan badannya yang berotot sempurna.**_

"_**Sekitar dua hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya berjalan bersama seorang wanita di Mall. Kucoba untuk membuntutinya, namun tiba-tiba mereka menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Kukira kau tahu Naruto. Karena di hari yang sama aku melihat Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti dengan pakaian yang sangat sexy. Kupikir kalian double date."**_

_**Naruto kebingungan.**_

"_**Itu tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah lihat. Karena Sakura sedang ada acara keluarga dua hari yang lalu. Lagipula… Sasuke pasti bercerita padaku jika dia sedang berhubungan dengan seorang wanita yang lebih dari sekedar teman."**_

_**Sahut Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Shikamaru. Kini Naruto telah benar-benar melupakan masalah tingkah Sasuke yang aneh dan Chouji pun melupakan masalahnya dengan Akamaru.**_

"_**Tidak. Aku yakin gadis berambut pink itu Sakura." Bantah Shino.**_

"_**Ah… kau pasti sedang demam Shino! Itu jelas tidak mungkin!" kekeh Naruto.**_

"_**Mungkin saja dia berbohong padamu," Kiba angkat bicara.**_

"_**Maksudmu?" Naruto kini semakin bingung. Lalu, Naruto duduk di samping Shikamaru.**_

"_**Ya, mungkin saja dia bohong padamu. Berpura-pura menghadiri urusan keluarga dan bermain di belakangmu Naruto," ucap Kiba santai.**_

"_**Apa yang kau maksud?" Naruto mulai emosi. "Kau menuduh Sakura berselingkuh? Itu maksudmu?"**_

_**Kini suara Naruto terdengar berat dan cukup menyeramkan hingga membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya.**_

"_**Mungkin," jawab Kiba dengan percaya diri.**_

"_**Kau…"**_

"_**Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya Naruto," sela Shino menahan langkah Naruto yang hendak menghampiri Kiba.**_

_**Kiba pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kurasa dia bukan wanita baik-baik. Buktinya tadi malam saat kau pergi meninggalkan pesta ulang tahun Kak Hana, aku melihatnya sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain."**_

_**Naruto naik pitam saat mendengar perkataan Kiba yang menjelek-jelekkan kekasihnya.**_

_**Kini Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Shino dan menghampiri Kiba lalu meremas kerah baju Kiba hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat.**_

"_**Kau!"**_

"_**Buka matamu, Naruto! Dia bukanlah gadis yang baik. Dia tidak pantas untukmu! Kau terlalu baik untuknya!" pekik Kiba sambil mendorong Naruto. Namun, Naruto tidak mau kalah dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Kiba hingga menyebabkan secerca darah terlihat di sudut bibir tipis Kiba.**_

_**Kiba yang terjatuh karena pukulan Naruto kini bangkit sambil melumat darah dari bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.**_

**End Flashback**

Lalu suara Shino mengembalikan Naruto pada kenyataan yang kini terjadi di depan matanya.

Sahabatnya yang dulu telah dia kecewakan dengan semua kecurigaan dan keraguannya kini berada di depan matanya dan mengulurkan tangan, menunggu Naruto untuk meraihnya dan bangun dari keterpurukan yang kian lama kian menjerumuskan jiwanya yang terluka pada sebuah keputusasaan.

"Shino…" Naruto berhenti sekejap seolah memilih kata untuk diucapkan oleh bibirnya. "Maukah kau memaafkanku dan… dan bisakah kita kembali berteman?"

Suara Naruto pelan namun harapan terlihat jelas di mata birunya.

Shino menjawab dengan wajah tanpa emosi. "Entahlah… kurasa kita tak bisa kembali berteman, Naruto. Karena…"

**To be continue….**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan Nevin untuk up-date. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini Nevin banyak tugas dan masih harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Dan, hasil belajar Nevi nada kemajuan. Walaupun Nevin tidak bisa jadi juara umum di sekolah, tapi setidaknya Nevin dapet juara kelas. Semoga semester sekarang Nevin bisa mempertahankannya! Amien!...**

**Tlonong revies ya!  
kalau tidak ada yang review maka percuma Nevin up-date kalau tidak ada yang baca.**

**-**_**Nevin c'Edelweys**_**-**


End file.
